


Makka's Winter Rescue

by Watermelonsmellinfellon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Animal Rescue, Christmas, Feels, Fluff, Husbands, Kittens, M/M, Makka is a good girl, Makka is the mvp, Rescue, Sort Of, VictUuri, Winter, Yuuri is a Trekkie, mentions of Star Trek, she does good, they celebrate it for Makka and that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 13:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12936294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: Yuuri came up behind her, and got a small bark of acknowledgement. But Makka was too busy shoving snow around to really give him her attention.And then he heard it.Mew!





	Makka's Winter Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> -This idea came to me randomly about an hour ago and I had to do it.
> 
> -Feels.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Yuri!!! on Ice.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/).**

* * *

Victor had gone out to get them takeout. He'd insisted on going alone because he'd wanted Yuuri to stay warm at home and not have to deal with the foot of snow outside. Snow that seemed to appear out of nowhere in the past few hours and had only recently stopped falling. Also, Yuuri knew it was because he'd been planning on getting his husband a cake for his birthday and was trying to be sly about it. Yuuri had seen the text though so that ruined the surprise.

He had decided to play ignorant though, and instead curled up on the sofa with Makka, under a nice, fuzzy blanket and watch Disney movies.

A text from Victor showed that he would be home within the half hour, and Yuuri considered getting up to make him some hot cocoa for when he returned. Nothing warmed the bones better in his opinion.

It was a few moments after the text came, that Makka started acting strange. She'd been laying across Yuuri's lap, gladly accepting his petting and praise, when her left ear lifted a bit. And after a second, her tail stopped wagging. The other ear rose as well as she slowly sat up, head tilting to the side with obvious curiosity. And this wasn't the usual way she reacted to someone coming to the door, so Yuuri knew it wasn't Victor on his way in.

"What's wrong, Makka?"

The poodle jumped off the sofa and headed for the kitchen instead of the front door. She stopped for a moment, and turned to look back at Yuuri expectantly. Taking the hint, he stood and moved to follow her, where she lead him all the way to the back door, and began scratching and whining at it.

She didn't do this when she needed to go out. Makka had been trained to recognize specific times as either potty or playtime. She would sit in front of the door and wait patiently, not try to break the door down.

Cautiously, he opened the door and gasped when she darted out into the snow of the backyard, head lifting into the air. The snow came up to her shoulders as she plowed through it. Her ears remained alert and her head swiveled from side to side.

_WOOF!_

Makka paused everything, head turning just a bit, before snapping to her left. She took off, and Yuuri cursed, rushing to grab his shoes so he could follow her. It was concerning behavior considering that how she normally acted did in no way t seem like this.

"Makka!"

_WOOF!_

She paused again and waited, head once again cocked just a bit. And then she was digging, frantically pushing snow out of the way.

Yuuri came up behind her, and got a small bark of acknowledgement. But Makka was too busy shoving snow around to really give him her attention.

And then he heard it.

_Mew!_

Very tiny, and also too quiet. If the storm hadn't ended, he was sure that he wouldn't have been able to hear a thing. But that tiny little sound made it to his ears, and if  _he_  could hear it, then of course Makka was hearing it a lot louder.

Yuuri knelt down, not caring about his clothes getting soaked, and proceeded to help the poodle on her quest to rescue what sounded like a kitten. A very young kitten.

And finally, after what felt like forever, a tiny, dark ball was revealed, laying on the grass far below the snow. Makka whined and bumped it with her nose, receiving another mew in the process. She then turned her big and imploring eyes on Yuuri.

Yuuri carefully reached out and scooped up the kitten, tsking at how freezing it was and wondering how long it had been there. It fit easily into the cradle of his hands and was very tiny.

"Let's get you inside," he cooed. Makka had lead him across three other yards to save a kitten that only she could hear. She was going to be getting  _all_  the treats.

* * *

When Victor walked in the door, he was shocked not to see his darling poodle there to greet him. Usually Makka would bark and jump on him the first moment he stepped in the door. But she wasn't there. In fact, neither was Yuuri.

"Yuuri!" he called out.

"Bedroom!" his husband answered.

After depositing the food and cake on the island counter, Victor removed his coat and scarf, and headed for their room, where he found both Yuuri and Makka. Both of which were sitting on either side of a large pillow that Victor recognized to be Makka's bed that she never used.

On said pillow was a brown kitten, wrapped up like a burrito.

Yuuri sent a smile his way as he reached out to scratch Makka's head. "Our ball of fluff here, lead me outside to this kitten that was buried under the snow. She's refused to leave his side since we brought him in."

And Victor's mushy heart practically melted and he knelt down beside his lover and joined in on the praising of their canine companion. "You're a heroine, Makka! You're such a good girl!"

A small tail wag was her response. She only had eyes for the kitten.

"We have to reintroduce the kitten to warmth carefully, lest he go into shock. I don't know how long he was out there, but he was freezing," said Yuuri. "I'm glad he isn't too young though. He's got some fur at least. He's lucky he's got such thick fur. Look at his cute curls!"

And cute curls he did have. In fact, the kitten looked like a small, feline version of their Makka.

"You want to keep him, yes?" Victor asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah. We  _have_  been considering getting Makka a friend for when we're gone. This works out perfectly."

All they needed was a name.

* * *

"When did you two idiots get a cat, Katsudon?" Yurio demanded one day when he came over for dinner after being bugged by Yuuri for days to agree.

Yuuri smiled over his cup of tea. "My birthday. He was stranded in the snow and Makka heard him from three houses over and lead me on a rescue mission."

Kirk, their little fluff ball, was currently batting around Makka's tail. And Makka, being the ever tolerant big sister she was, kept moving it back and forth while she rested. It gave him something to waste his boundless energy on.

"I thought you preferred dogs."

"I like  _all_  animals. And Kirk is a darling."

"Oh God, the Star Trek shit again?"

He sent the teen a look. "While I am indeed a Trekkie, his name actually comes from his breed. He's a Selkirk Rex and is a bundle of joy. It's a pure coincidence that his name also matches one of my favorite fictional characters."

Kirk was a ball of love and fluff, and was like a mini Makka, mimicking everything she did from lounging on the sofa to waiting patiently for a chance to go outside twice a day. He even ate like she did, with his paws resting on either side of his bowl.

It was so much cute in such a tiny package, and Yuuri wouldn't trade him for anything.

Besides, it was nice to expand their little family.

And Makka's stocking that year had been stuffed with everything to make a dog's day the best it could be.

She was their little paragon of kindness.

* * *

** <\- Kirk.**

**A/N: Done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other Yuri!!! On Ice fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/).**

**Author's Note:**

> Cute kitten, huh? 
> 
> Check out my many other YOI fics! ^-^


End file.
